


Find you [poem]

by Mukkie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Poetry, naruto poetry, this is essentially naruto talking to sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukkie/pseuds/Mukkie
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Find you [poem]

I constantly find you and lose you  
I try to get to you like I used to  
I wonder how to find you all alone  
I promised her to bring you home  
  
This is a promise I cannot break  
So, I will get strong, shape  
And when I come back, she won’t be like before  
There will be no weakness anymore  
  
And we will leave together to find you  
We’ll constantly find you and lose you  
But know that we would never stop to fight  
We will bring you back, everything will be alight


End file.
